In copending application Ser. No. 293,929, filed Oct. 2, 1972, there is disclosed a pill-like package construction which is utilized for mounting semiconductor chips. In the semiconductor industry, there is a need for low cost means for mounting the pill-like packages and particularly for such mounting means which lends itself to automated production. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved semiconductor assembly and method for fabricating the same.